


please

by aestate_aertenae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestate_aertenae/pseuds/aestate_aertenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look at him and you don’t know what to say.</p><p>Tears are filling your vision and soon you’ll be a mess.</p><p>What do you do? What do people do in these situations?"</p><p>things you said when you were crying and things you said when i was crying from a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please

**Author's Note:**

> this was done as a request on my [tumblr](http://peqqycarterr.tumblr.com).

You look at him and you don’t know what to say.

Tears are filling your vision and soon you’ll be a mess.

What do you do? What do people do in these situations?

He’s standing at the foot of your bed and you can’t bear to look at his crumpled expression, unused to seeing anything but happiness. You thought it hurt the most to look at him when he was as bright as the sun, like when your parents told you not to look at it directly or you’d go blind. Now you see that looking into the brilliance of the sun hurts so much less than seeing its light flicker and fade.

“Shouyou,” you try and he leans forward eagerly, arm rising to wipe his tears away. You don’t know how to follow. You want to tell him you love him. You want to say that he’s the best hing that ever happened to you. That you don’t know who you’d be if you had never met him. That it scares you to imagine a life without him. That you’re so, so afraid of…everything.

“Kenma…” he whispers, and he’s sitting next to you. You look up and see the fresh tears in his eyes. He needs to know, he needs to know how much he matters to you.

You open your mouth again and nothing comes out but a strangled sob and curling in on yourself, you don’t need to burden him with all of this, not when he’s so obviously upset. There’s a light touch on your shoulder and you can’t help but turn away; it’s instinct. The hand retracts immediately and when you look up, frantic you see the hurt in his eyes, the plea to let him help you.

You look at him and know that you have to something now or you’ll never get a chance again. Tears are still streaming down your face and you bury your face in his chest, not quite ready to tell him just yet. His arms immediately come up around you, his face in buried in your hair, and you can feel the tremors shaking his body with each sob.

“Kenma, Kenma, Kenma…” he says your name like a prayer and you wonder how he can make something so ordinary sound holy.

“Shouyou,” you whimper against his chest. He tenses and his hands began carding through your hair.

“Shhh, I’m sorry, please don’t cry, I’m so sorry Kenma, I love you.”

It’s the “I love you” that does it. You stop trying to keep quiet and start sobbing, like you haven’t done since you were five and your classmates made fun of you and pulled your hair, before you stopped caring and they stopped having fun making you cry.

“Shouyou, please don’t leave me, please don’t, I love you, please, Shouyou please.” Maybe you should be concerned that it sounds like you’re begging, nut you can’t bring yourself to care, not when you’re so close to losing him.

“I…” he trails off and you can’t say you didn’t expect this. You lower your head further, sobs wracking your body and feel him trying to stop his own.

“I wish I could promise you that I won’t. But,” he’s whispering against your hair and you don’t want him to finish, “I can’t do that.”

Your keep looking down, afraid of seeing his expression, the guilt that must be marring that beautiful face, the face that’s not meant to frown, that’s meant to grin and laugh.

You wonder how you’ll be able to face him when it’s constantly twisted in pain after chemo.


End file.
